Kuroko no Birthday Challenges
by FireLover25
Summary: 2014-2015 Birthday Challenges according to the anime/manga Kuroko no Basket and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. WARNING: Themes are random, and rating may vary.
1. Koji Kobori

**Theme: **School Romance

**Genre/ Rating: **Fluffy/ Rated G

**Birthday: **October 2nd

* * *

><p>Being the vice captain of any sport's team, or club can be difficult on anyone. Not only did that person have to worry about school and family problems, but they also had to add certain meetings about ways to improve the team's skills and whatnot to their problems. But no matter what the situation was, Kobori always found a way to remain calm and nearly stress-free rather than getting into trouble like the rest of his teammates. It was only when he was out playing that his expression would change into that of seriousness.<p>

But no matter - Kobori was a very passionate guy about most things, and to be honest, that's what you seemed to enjoy most about his personality. His general calming nature usually calmed yours whenever you weren't feeling yourself.

And he was not just a calm person, he was sweet as well. Kobori would offer to walk you home often, and he'd buy you both a small treat for the walk ahead or just whenever you hung out. There were also many times when he had offered to carry your bag when he'd overhear you complaining about how heavy it was. Of course, you were the arguing type and tried to protest. Seeing him add more weight to himself made you feel guilty immediately. It didn't matter if he was built due to all the training, or him being a total gentleman. Kobori had a long day of training just like the other members.

And yet, you never found yourself getting angry at him for these silly things. This was why you liked the guy. Being around him always made you remember about earlier times, like when you had started attending high school.

At first, you thought being a first year in high school was going to be an easy ride. Not having to stress out too much about homework, test, or life in general. Sadly, it was the opposite.

There were many upper classmates who were kind enough to warn first years what and what they should put their main focus in.

Overhearing them, there were a few test that depended a lot on you - meaning you could pass on, or just fail on the spot without even doing anything. It was harsh, yes, but that's just how things were. Also, adding to one's problems, there were certain teachers who practically hated their lives… and everyone else's too. That automatically told you to stay away from them.

Kaijo was a big school, and looking at it from the outside told anyone the school was well kept. Perhaps even a good school with a good system where one's kid can get the education they need.

The only reason for your enrollment here was because your friend Kise wouldn't stop talking about it during middle school. To you, Kise seemed tolerable, but to some extents, and as cruel as it may sound, you wanted to stab him repeatedly to get him to shut up. His constant talking about the subject went to the point where you subconsciously saw yourself attending your classing in the morning. It was that bad…

It took two months into your school until Kise dragged you into the basketball business once again.

Back in middle school where you had attended Teiko, you worked closely with the other Generation of Miracles and the other members of the basketball team as the assistant manager. Gere, you were automatically appointed as the team's manager the minute the coach and captain found out.  
>In the beginning of working with them, you began to wonder how you would balance school work with the sport now at hand again. And since you were still used to Teiko's teams, learning new names presented itself to be a major challenge.<p>

Yet again, you had to deal with Kise, a loud mouth who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, a short tempered, shy captain, a lady's man, and a whole lot more.

How you let yourself get dragged this far without a fight was still beyond you…

But with time, you began getting used to everybody. The team's captain and vice-captain sympathized with you for they too had to go through similar situations in the past. The only difference was that Kise was on the team.

His presence automatically attracted fans over to the gym's entrance all chanting the same things over and over again. "Kise-kun, look over here!" and pleases of wanting to talk with him.

In the end, practices were raptured and half the court was filled with screaming, annoying, girly fans.

"You two went to the same middle school, right?" asked someone to your side. Turning around, Kobori was taking in a large amount of water from his bottle after a harsh training routine he, the captain and yourself had put together. You nodded your head slowly as you handed him a towel to wipe the beads of sweat from his flushed face. "I don't know how you dealt with him if he was like this back then" he chuckled. The older boy felt chills run through his entire body when you joked about him being in your shoes and having to deal with that idiot for four years and now counting.

However, his question still lingered as you tried to come up with an answer of your own. Truthfully, you have been asking yourself the same thing several times since the day you met Kise. But somehow, you really couldn't picture yourself without having Kise around. It was… meant to be, but not in the romantic sense.

Kobori intended to sneak a quick glance at you, but was immediately taken back by the calm, happy smile adorning your face. Your gaze was looking out into your friend's direction while he kept signing his name repeatedly for his fans. The second year felt happy that _you _were happy.

The minute the fans were pushed out of the gym, practice resumed until it was time to go home. Kise had to leave after a phone call with his modeling manager, so you were left preparing your journey home without your nutjob of a friend to accompany you.

"Wait!" called out a voice. Slowing down your pace, you allowed the male to catch up. "I thought you might like some company on the way home"

"Thank you, senpai" you gently smiled before beginning your walk home. Both of you took your time arriving to your place where you ended up offering him a drink. And taking your offer into consideration, Kobori entered your household where he greeted your mother who was in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner.

Everyday, Kobori and you enjoyed each others presence. You began to develop feelings for the older male, but they were mostly admiration as he was still your upper classmate in school, and in the court. Whether he felt the same for the way you were able to control Kise easily even though Kise was great friends with the captain, neither of your really knew. Only thing really known was that the two of you were usually seen together.

You were an inseparable duo, and neither of you would have it any other way.

Unless...


	2. Atsushi Murasakibara

**Theme: **Sexual Tension

**Genre/Rating:** Slightly sexual/ Rated 17+

**Birthday:** October 9th

* * *

><p>It was said that Momoi and Aomine were friends since their childhood, and both of them have always been around each other ever since. Rather it was in the same school, same class, or same activity… those two were always together. Knowing that, it made you wonder if having your childhood friend that close by was actually any fun... Well was it?<p>

The truth was, you and Murasakibara were friends since birth. The only reason you two had met was because both your parents were great friends, or better yet, they were great neighbors. Yes, you two were neighbors since the day you were brought home from the hospital. And this ultimately resulted in your closeness.

Spending time at his house, or the other way around, was actually normal by now. Over the years, this had become a daily routine for both your families.

Your mom had told you that spending too much time with guys was a so-and-so thing - it depended on the guy - his motives, personality, etc. While on the other hand, your dad, in a way, had forbidden you to be around any male other than himself. Of course, you had questioned if you weren't allowed to be around Murasakibara anymore to which they had granted to access. Taking you away from him… how would that turn out?

Hearing this was a big relief. Neither of you thought that either of your parents were aware of the things you two were doing, and you didn't want to stop. Perhaps, Murasakibara's older siblings knew, but you weren't so sure. They acted normal, and so did you... but they probably only acted this way because they viewed you as their little sister - considering Murasakibara was the youngest in the family, and still was since you were a few months older than him.

Truthfully, his parents saw you as their other daughter while your parents saw Murasakibara as their son, or, your brother due to how close you guys were.

Knowing that they trusted you guys like this was great. They wouldn't suspected a thing, unless they saw for themselves that is...

To everyone but yourselves, you and Murasakibara were siblings, or anything family-wise. In your minds, you two were like lovers. Anytime you were alone with him, you'd start. But start what you ask? Well...

"A-Atsushi..."

Doing this was like an adventure, and it has been going on ever since… for a long long time now. How long exactly though? Neither of you really knew the time period in which this has started, but it's been more than a couple of years. Actually, why did that even matter? As long as you two were satisfied, everything was alright.

Thus, touching each other was another daily routine you guys did. Sure there were some days in which you wouldn't do much, but on other days, Murasakibara wished that it would finally be the day where he can successfully convince you to take your routine far more seriously. At first, it was confusing to understand what he was actually saying, but soon enough, you realized that he wanted to make love with you.

He knew of the consequences just as well as you did, and during those times where he acted that way, you had to remind him. In the end, nothing went as far as sexually teasing him to the point where he released onto whatever was in front of his body - whether it was you, the bed, or anything for the matter.

Some days, it would be so bad for him during school to hold back. He wanted to take you then and there just to please his appetite.

Pleasuring him wasn't bad honestly, as long as he didn't trespass everything was fine. But deep down inside, you wanted him to. It was noticeable - everyone on the basketball team could tell by reading the atmosphere. Everyone knew that one day, your willpower would greatly falter, and that deep desire within your bodies would rise to the surface to reveal itself. That was the reason why no one stayed behind in the locker room… well everyone but the other miracles. They knew all too well what was going on, and knowing you two wouldn't really do anything unless alone, they stuck around.

Maybe it was just to torture you both… who knew… You as a midget to him and him a titan to you were hardly left alone during middle school, and it was not surprising it continued all the way to high school. That's right, you were with him there, and who knows when you guys would get separated.

…Would you ever be?


	3. Shun Izuki

**Theme: **Tutoring Love

**Genre/ Rating: **Fluff/Rated G

**Birthday: **October 23

* * *

><p>One day after school, you were in an empty room with the basketball team's point guard and vice-captain, Izuki Shun. He was handsome for he was very good looking, and because of that, he was the most popular on the team. But why were you there alone with him? Actually…<p>

_"Would you go out with me?" he asked, looking deep into your eyes._

_You were a genius when it came to math, but several things occurred all at once that you just couldn't focus anymore in the classroom. Your cousin, Aida Riko who was also the basketball team's coach, assigned one of the members to tutor you. His name was Izuki Shun. He too was a genius in the subject and was more than happy to help, or maybe he just didn't want to anger the coach since she wasn't exactly the girl to take no for an answer…_

_Anyways, about a month into your tutoring session with him, you two started to get to know each other better than you ever thought possible. Izuki enjoyed making puns, an unfamiliar trait that runs in his family blood._

_"I-Izuki…" you tried to look away and cover your burning face, but one look into his eyes and they just took your breath away. "I… I don't know what to say…" you answered honestly. You were grateful that he helped you out in such a time of crisis, but, it felt so sudden._

_"Then say yes, and I promise to never hurt you" he smiled, gently holding your hands in his. He was a wonderful person to be around with – it made your heart race. Every moment you had spent with Izuki was unbelievable! He was so kind and caring._

_Taking your hands back, you slowly withdrew from him. The look in his eyes was saddening as he believed this was a rejection, but instead, his eyes were filled with surprise and happiness. Your arms were around him and your head buried deep into the crook of his neck to hide your ever so burning face._

_Izuki picked you up and spun a bit out of joy. This was a dream come true! For minutes, you two returned each other's embrace while wondering all the joyful things you two would do now. He broke the silence by whispering into your ear "Trust me, you'll have a grape time". Fits of laughter filled the room afterwards before finally deciding it would be best to go home._

_Everything there was to him was the reason you had fallen for him._

Ever since he asked you out that day, you two were the happiest, most laughter-filled couple there ever was. Literally. Being in the same class with you guys was almost torture for the other students there. Mostly Riko and the team's captain, Hyuuga, were the most annoyed.

It was true that they were happy for the two of you, but they almost resented the face that you two got together. They wanted to walk up to you, strangle you, and walk away without getting blamed for what they just did. But majority of the times, they let you guys be.

Why destroy something that was so precious? Only disrespectful people could do such a thing, and most certainly, Riko and Hyuuga were not those kind of people.


	4. Tatsuya Himuro

**Theme: **Basketball

**Genre/ Rating: **Fluff/ Rated G

**Birthday: **October 30th

* * *

><p>"Tatsu-san," a young, cheerful voice spoke referring to the young boy to the side. "Can you teach me how to play basketball?"<p>

As soon as the girl walking next to him asked that question,he stop walking. Slowly, he looked at her questioningly. "You... really want to learn? But why all of a sudden?" he questioned back.

"Well, I just thought..." the young girl paused to a moment. She was twirling strands of hair in between her fingers while avoiding eye contact with her friend. "We don't spend too much time together anymore, so I thought if you taught me how to play, maybe we could..."

Shocked by what his friend just said, Tatsuya placed his hands over the girl's shoulders. The girl looked up, staring into his gently, warm eyes. There was a smile formed over his lips, reassuring her that she said nothing wrong.

He chuckled as he repeated her confession in his mind a few more times, loving the shy manner in which she suddenly asked. His actions caused her cheeks to brighten as they puffed out in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry" he chuckled once more before bringing her into a long, warm hug. "I didn't mean for you to feel left out. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you still teach me how to play" she giggled, returning his embrace.

"Muu! Tatsu-san, I don't want to play anymore!" you whined. You have been playing with your friend Tatsuya for over an hour now. Your were exhausted, completely out of energy for your legs were no longer able to run let alone walk.

"Forgive me"

"It's alright, I'm the one who volunteered to help you train either way"

Tatsuya taught you how to play basetball when you were younger back in the States where you two met. He had transferred to the same school as you where now, your roles have been reversed.

You transferred to Yosen after years of convincing your parents into allowing you to study in Japan. By chance, Tatsuya was there in all your given classes and luckily, being the sweet gentleman he was, he offered to help you understand what is being said. Due to this act of his, whenever he had an upcoming game, you offered to help him train. However, he often forgot that you are nowhere near as good as he is. Despite having years of playing the sport, you still considered yourself to be a beginner in basketball.

He walked over to you on the floor and stretched out his hand for you to grab. Sadly, your legs still required more time to recover from all the physical activity done in the pass hour or so.

"I'm sorry" you apologized.

As you were ready to leave, Tatsuya offered to carry you home on his back. Well, more like forced the option upon you after much protesting.

"Don't worry about it. I pushed you too far this time, so I should be the one who is sorry." he responded back.

Your hands gripped his shoulders tighter and rested your head on the back of his neck. He was very warm and muscular... he was perfect in every area. It was almost hard to believe that this is the same boy you had met back in the States when your were little.

"I know you'll win your next game. With me watching, I'll cheer my lungs out for the team's victory."

"Thank you" he laughed before adjusting you to avoid an accidents.


	5. Shogo Haizaki

**Theme: **Tutoring

**Genre/ Rating: **Use of profanity/ Rated R

**Birthday: **November 2nd

* * *

><p>You were standing outside in front of the house where the basketball team's deliquent, Haizaki Shogo, lived. Why? Sad to say but the team's captain asked you to tutor him in order to remain on the team. But why you?<p>

You were the ONLY person who knew the guy the longest than the other members. But that was just an understatment. You knew nothing about him. Just because you were helping Teiko's basketball team during middle school while he was there didn't mean either of you interacted on a good level. In fact, you were always being hit on by him.

"Come in, come in~" his older brother chirped at the doorway. He opened the door further for you to walk inside and kindly took your jacket from you. "Sho is in his room upstairs. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner as well."

"Thank you very much" you bowed before heading up the stairs.

You stopped just outside the closed door you knew belonged to the delinquent. 'Should I...?' you questioned.

The door opened, revealing a tall, gray-haired male. How you hated his hair styled in stupid cornrows. It looked stupid on him and made him more noticeable as a delinquent. In all honesty, you preferred his former hairstyle which was spiked and messy. He was a lot more attractive back in middle school, but this is high school now, so all you had to do was deal with it for today.

You sent a heated glare up at him to let him know that you'd rather die instantly than be in his house. He playfully returned the glare, but left downstairs in mere seconds. There you stood in front of his room wondering if you should walk in or not.

Looking from where you were, he was a bigger pig than he let on at school. Clothes and garbage were scattered all over the bedroom floor. This was disgusting.

"Will you fucking pay attention?!" you shouted. For hours you had been struggling to get his attention in studying, but he just kept ignoring everything. Instead, he made several moves which all involved touching you here and there. You were fed up - you could care less about him remaining on the team.

"Will you shut the fuck up already? I don't care if the captain asked you to do this shit because I. Don't. Care."

"Then I'm going home"

"As if I care"

You quickly gathered all your belongings and stuffed them into your bag. All you wanted was to go home, take a nice, relaxing hot shower, and go to bed. However, your plans would be put on hold...

"Move"

Standing over him, you ordered and waited for him to move away from the door to his room. While you were packing, he had shifted over to the door and laid down on the floor.

Haizaki made no attempt to move as he ignored your order. Frustrated, you started to kick his side, but that all backfired. In a matter of seconds, both of you were on the floor wrestling each other for dominance. Cursing and screams were heard from the kitchen, causing Haizaki's brother to run up to his younger brother's bedroom.

The door flung open but neither of you stopped until the elder brother separated you from each other's grasps. That night ended... in disaster?


	6. Kiyoshi Miyaji

**Theme: **Regular or new?

**Genre/ Rating: **School/ Rated PG

**Birthday: **November 11th

* * *

><p>A regular day at school with the same regular people talking and walking about. Lecture after lecture. Greeting after greeting. Miyaji never seemed to find things interesting during school.<p>

Practices were always the same as well. Training and some yelling at the younger members for annoying him.

"Shut up already!"

Yes... a regular day indeed...

"I swear..." he sighed, slumping into his chair once more. His eyes were fixated at the rain pouring from the darken sky since the morning. The rain was depressing and did not even bother to help with his usual high school routine. But what was he to do?

"Miyaji-senpai!"

Miyaji slumped further into his chair at the sound of his name. If anything could annoy him more, it was surely Takao, one of his team members.

Instead of looking up to the younger male, he simply ignored him while cursing in his mind. He wanted to be alone, but he simply wanted the day to end so he can go home and maybe do something productive there.

"Did you hear?" he heard Takao grinning by the way he sounded. Then again, Takao was always happy and laid back.

As a response, the older male grunted out of sheer annoyance, but it didn't phase Takao. This sort of response only encouraged him to continue talking.

"I heard that there's someone applying to be our team manager" he gleamed with excitement.

"And why should I care?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Does it look like it?" bringing his head up from his desk, Miyaji mentally threw daggers at his teammate. "Why are you in here anyways?"

"I got bored. Anyways," he continued. "I overheard Shin-chan saying that she's an old friend of his" he chuckled.

"Everyone, this is our newest manager" the coach announced as he gestured to his side where an average sized girl stood smiling. She was wearing their school uniform and holding a clipboard close to her chest with her arms wrapped around it. "Be nice to her and help her get used to things"

"It's a pleasure to be of an acquaintance" she slightly bowed her head. As she stood up straight, she was almost flocked by the members of the team - mainly those who weren't regulars.

Miyaji was annoyed. He somehow wanted to say hi, but with everyone surrounding her, he'd rather go straight to practicing for their next game.

"All the members sure are happy..."

"They're only happy to see that the manager is a girl. In given time, they'll probably forget you're apart of the team." Midorima commented.

"I didn't need your commentary Shin-chan" she shot a glare at the green haired man.

"Since when is that a way to treat a girl Midorima?" Miyaji questioned. He sat down on the bench to drink from his water bottle.

"Here"

Miyaji looked up ahead where a stretched out hand held a towel to him. He accepted it and wiped the sweat from his face before hanging it around his neck. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she smiled down at him, but Midorima suddenly pulled her back.

From his seat on the bench, Miyaji watched as Midorima was telling her something in a serious tone. He wasn't able to hear it well due to the squeaks of running shoes, but he really didn't care. Then, the manager smacked Midorima upside the head. This amused Miyaji. For an average height girl like her to reach up to the ace with ease was very surprising.

After an argument between the two, the manager stomped her way over to the bench and took a seat. She was ticked off at the team's ace for whatever he told her.

"Is he always this irratable?" she mumbled to herself, but Miyaji caught word of it.

"He and the others are annoying to the point where I have to threaten them" he burlted out.

"And here I thought Shin-chan would be enough, but if you're saying that the others are, I kind of regret becoming manager now"

From the corner of his eyes, she brought her clipboard to her face while giving herself a few light taps. Lifting her head from it, she observed each and every player practicing.

"Why did you become manager?"

"Ever since I met Shin-chan, I've been involved with basketball. Although I was not the manager back in middle school, I did help a lot." She let out long sighed. "Maybe I wanted to be closer to him. He's the only one who knows me on a personal level, but I know I also want to help the team."

"Not that we need your help either way. Don't get me wrong, but with or without your help, we're still gonna be one of the Three Kings."

"Heh, I like you" she chuckled. "I thought everyone would be serious or flirtaceous, but you amuse me"

"And how so?"

"I'm not sure, but you just do" she shrugged and stood up. "Find out on your own why you do. Also, I have no respect towards the upperclassmen, so don't expect it from me. Midorima was sure to tell me how you guys expect it from us younger classmen." After saying all that, she walked away into the court where she could observe the players better.

Miyaji found himself staring at her from the bench. She was a lot different than what he'd expect from her. Maybe he won't have to called each day regular now that she's helping out.


	7. Kazunari Takao

**Birthday: **November 21st

* * *

><p>"Jump! Jump!" yelling was heard from upstairs.<p>

Giggling to yourself, you knew Takao was practicing his gaming skills to play with you. Last week, both of you spent your whole lunch time talking about your favorite games. Although Midorima was there, he annoyingly suggested you go over Takao's house to play together. Not a bad idea actually, and the reason why you were now in the entry of his house this very moment.

Since his father was at work and his mother went out to buy groceries, his younger sister opened the door for you. As she did, annoyance was sprawled all over her face because her older brother did not bother opening the door for you. "Irresponsible I swear..." she muttered under her breath.

You giggled once more at her comment. "That's for sure" you replied. She laughed and continued half-heartedly bad mouthing Takao until he walked down to check up on her.

"Hey Rin*, is mom ba-... _!?" As calm as he tried to be, Takao couldn't prevent himself from missing the last step on the way down. Instead of helping him right away, you and Rin, his sister began laughing at him. "Aw man... not funny guys!"

"I-I'm sorry" you apologized, "b-but it was f-funny". Neither of you could help the laughter building up and ended up bursting into a bigger fit. Not only did he look stupid coming down the stairs, but he looked stupid in front of his sister AND classmate coming down the stairs.

He stood up and held onto the railing. A blush scattered itself onto his face which darkened the more he heard you laughing. He loved your laugh, but laughing at him for something like this was too much for him at the moment.

"I'll let you guys be, okay? You should come over more often _." Rin laughed while going back to the couch to continue watching her show.

"Alright" you told her. "I'm really sorry, but that was quite an entrance you made. Hope you don't do this the next time I do come over."

He didn't reply with words, but with a 'shut up' look he shot towards you before retreating back to his room. You followed behind him with a good amount of distance in between. Noticing this, he sprinted inside, closed the door with you on the outside of it, and then opened it with his usual goofy grin.

"_, nice of you to come over" he hummed, "please come in and make yourself at home"

"Why thank you, but don't think this will make me forget what happened"

"I tried..." hanging his head low, he stepped closer to the controllers sitting on the floor of his room. "Do you want to start playing now, or do you want something to drink? Eat?"

Shaking your head, you took the controller into your hands and continued where he had left off. You've played said game once or twice with your cousins, but never understood much of it. Just walking and running around, you somehow ended up getting killed by the enemy.

"Oops..." dropping the controller onto your lap, you turned to Takao sitting next to you on the floor. His eyes were glued to the screen and was just as surprised as you were at the little character get killed. "Maybe... we should play a game we're both go at?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best"

After a few minutes of finding a suitable two player game, there was a knock on the door. Turning around, Takao's mother was standing there with a tray of snacks. His sister was right behind her still laughing to herself about earlier.

"Oh, hello. Sorry for the intrusion ma'am."

"No worries, it's finally nice to meet you. Takao has told me quite a lot about yo-"

"M-Mom!" Takao panicked and cut her off. He quickly took the tray from her and placed it on the small table he had in his room by the window where he had moved it. "W-when did you get home?" he asked with another blush covering his cheeks.

"Just a few minutes ago. Now don't be so rude! I taught you better." She scolded him with her hands on her hips.

Takao scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side. "We're playing a game mom..." hoping she would get the hint that he wanted to be alone with you, he gently looked at his mother with pleading eyes. Understanding, she excused herself and invited you to stay for dinner later on.

"Your mom is very pretty and nice" you commented as he slowly sat himself back down on the floor. "I see where you get your personality from"

Blushing even more, he cleared his throat and turned on the system. Smiling, you turned your attention back to the screen where the most famous character in the whole world bouncing on a mushroom-like creature.

"Is this really for two player?" he questioned. "I've only seen one person being able to play this. Are you sure?"

"Of course! Here, give me." Taking the first player control and setting things up, you handed it back to him. "It's turned based, so player one goes first and until you die or pass a level, the game switches to player two. If my memory serves right, that's how things are..."

Takao stared at you suspiciously before reluctantly trying the game first. Both of you have played this game when you were younger, so it was no wonder both your Mario skills were rusty. Observing him closely, he made the funniest of faces while trying to get passed the enemies.

"Kazunari! _! Dinner is ready!" called a voice downstairs. However, you two were so into the game, you didn't hear his mom calling. Five mintutes passed and still you were playing the game with high intentions of getting passed the first castle. Turn after turn, but neither of you were able to. Only at some points did either get close to the boss' door, but misfortune begged to differ.

Just as Takao managed to reach the door, his sister knocked on the door. "Nii-san, dinner is ready, you know" she warned while opening the door to his room.

"Huh? Oh right, we'll be down in a sec..." Takao trailed off as he fought against the boss of the castle.

"Mom said now"

"In a second I said!"

After a few hits and dodges, he only needed one more to defeat the castle and move on to the next stage. Sadly, he never made it. Watching Mario get touched by the boss, he jumped up and fell out of the screen.

"NOOO!" both yelled in unison.

"Why did you do that Rin?!" yelled Takao. He was now fully aware that Rin had purposely pressed a button that would result in Mario's death.

"Mom and I have been trying to get both your attentions to come downstairs to eat! We've been waiting!" She yelled back.

"It's okay" you whispered hoping he'd calm down. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you died..."

"Don't remind me..."

After stretching out tired limbs and stumbling to walk, both of you reached the dreadful staircase. Holding his hand in one and the railing in the other, you began descending down.

"Wow nii-san, you needed _ to hold your hand just so you wouldn't fall down again?" Rin joked.

"I-I do not!"

"Hurry before dinner gets cold" laughed his mom who was already eating.

After dinner, Takao raced you upstairs to his room to continue playing. It took him another two tries to get passed the castle where luck was on your side for it only took you once. Neither of you were aware of how much time had gone by. The sun was down and street lamps were beginning to light up.

"Sorry about this..." apologized Takao now nearing your front door. He had offered to walk you home after rushing to get your things together and running out the door into the streets with you.

"Don't worry about it. I had lots of fun either way." Smiling widely, you reassured that he had done nothing wrong. "Can we play together again sometime soon?"

"Anytime you want _"

Before going inside your house, you turned back at him. He seemed confused by this. Did you leave something at his house?

"Say, Takao..." you began, "If you have the Hawk Eye... how come you fell down the stairs?"

"Well I u-uh..." he blushed.

"You didn't say anything when your mom was at your door, or your sister"

"M-Maybe you should go inside now _" he weakly laughed, pushing you pass the door.

"Takao!" Standing face to face with each other, merely inches away, you demanded answers from the male. Second after second of him shuffling around, he caught you off guard with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at school _!" he yelled over his shoulder before running back to his own home. What a coward...


	8. Katsunori Harasawa

**Birthday: **November 22nd

* * *

><p>"Coach Harasawa" you called from the room's entrance. When the coach turned around, you and Momoi were standing there holding Aomine's back collar like he was some kind of rag doll. He grinned to himself and waved for you both to come closer.<p>

Mission accomplished - find and bring Aomine back to the locker room. Force was differently needed and was used in the process.

As Too's assisstant manager, your job was to help Momoi handle Aomine. You had know both of them since you were all in Teiko together, so this was a daily activity already. "Did you have him warm up?"

"Yes we did" answered the peachy female beside you. She slightly smiled and released the collar from her grip. "Sorry" she murmurred to her childhood friend who was currently in a daze.

"He ran away from us, so we had to chase him around for a bit" you shrugged at the rememberance. "We could have knocked him out while we were at it, but there would have been a possibility that whether we caught him or not, he would not be playing at all"

"Amazing as always"

Aomine was relieved once the game was over and quickly took off home. Momoi, living near him, gathered her things and pursuit on after the team's ace.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

You looked at the handsome man standing next to you. He had planned on asking you earlier, but now that everyone was starting to leave, he felt it was more appropriate.

"Thank you, but I'll be alright walking home" giving him a smile, you added, "but would it be alright if I asked about today's lecture? I'm not really understanding the whole balancing equation thing..."

"You're a very smart and bright young girl, I'm sure you'll get used to it if you practice with small equations"

"Yes, that normally would be the case. However, there's going to be an upcoming quiz on this, isn't there?"

"Correct"

"Then there won't be so much time to practice. I'm having trouble just balancing school work and the team."

Harasawa chuckled at your example of balancing, but he had high hopes for you being your chemistry teacher this year. "Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll fix some time for practice during class. You are a good student, and one of a kind as well. I just might have to hold you back."

"You may be my chemistry teacher and the basketball team's coach, but that is not cool at all!"


	9. Rinnosuke Mitobe

**Birthday: **December 3rd

* * *

><p>Playing with your senior's brothers and sister was nerve wrecking, but fun. The oldest of them, and you, were in charge of watching and entertaining the younger ones. Mitobe, your senior, was overall in charge of everyone, even you.<p>

"Come play with us big brother" chanted his younger siblings while playing tag. Mitobe smiled at them and waved while snapping yet another picture.

"If I knew you were going to take pictures, I would have worn something better!" you yelled as one of his little sisters was hanging onto you tightly. Soon enough, one of his younger brothers decided to join in, and then the others decided to dog pile you to the ground next to their garden's tree.

Worried about you, Mitobe set his camera aside and struggled to pull you out of the Mitobe family pile. Once out, you took in as much air needed to fill your almost collapsed lungs.

"Thank you..."

The hour for lunch arrived and everyone was eating outside like it was one big picnic. You and Mitobe sat together watching them eat and talk within themselves. Grabbing hold of his camera, you turned the device around, posed, and took a picture of you two.

Having been caught eating, Mitobe deleted the photo. He was too embarrassed to let it out of his sight again.

"Just one more? You've been taking many of me with your family. How about we take one together, for memories." Mitobe reluctantly turned the camera around and leaned in as close as he could to you. Getting as close you could as well, you smiled widely. "Cheese!"


End file.
